


You go under my skin

by ElenyasBlood



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Badboy!Jensen, Boys Kissing, Detention, Dirty Talk, M/M, Shy!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenyasBlood/pseuds/ElenyasBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is the new kid at school and already in trouble.<br/>Needless to say, that Jensen is the reason Jay finds himself punished for something he didn't even do. </p><p>Or maybe... he did?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You go under my skin

The first note hit Jared in the temple and he grunted ungraciously in surprise. It was a tiny piece of paper, neatly folded, and he eyed it for several seconds before he decided to pick it up with shaking fingers. His brows knitted together in confusion as he carefully unwrapped the crumpled sheet, revealing a sentence written in crooked, messy letters.

Jared’s mouth fell agape as he starred down on the note in his hand, not trusting his eyes. This was a joke, right? It _had_ to be. This couldn’t be… It was only his second week at the new school and he hadn’t talked to anyone yet. Everyone was a complete stranger so far and _-what the hell?_ He wasn’t hot, not by any means! He had heard people talking about him before, and every comment had been far from hot; they couldn’t have been farther away to be honest.

Anxiously he sucked in his lower lip, chewing thoughtfully, shoved his glasses up the bridge of his nose and ducked his head. He looked up from under his eyelashes, glancing past his shaggy bangs, and scanned the classroom. Everyone seemed to be pretty busy watching the chubby teacher pace up and down in front of the chalkboard. Some of the girls in the front rows giggled, heads stuck together, and one of the older guys had fallen asleep, a little puddle of drool covering his desk. But nobody seemed to notice Jared – no one but that _one_ guy in the corner of the crowded classroom.

Jared had spotted _him_ before; how could he not? That fucking prick was goddamn gorgeous; body like a greek God, skin colored in honey and sunshine, astonishing green eyes, lashes spun out of liquid gold and a mouth so kissable it made Jared cringe. He was the _bad boy_ , a fucking troublemaker, a moron and an asshole. Everyone knew it - even Jared. And he was very aware of the fact that he really should stay away from the stranger for good- _miles and miles away._

And so Jared dismissed the saucy wink the guy shot him and lowered his head again, returned to focus his attention on the class, watching the teacher, watching his fingers play nervously with his pen, watching the dust dance in the warm October sun, watching the black board. He made a point of looking anywhere in the room except at Winking Guy. He tried to ignore the heat churning in his stomach and his cheeks, flushing a light shade of pink.

A few minutes passed before the next message dropped onto his desk. Jared snatched the paper from his desk before anyone else could possibly notice it, long fingers clasping around the crumpled sheet, weighing it in his palm, not quite sure what to do, before he decided to take a careful look. Just one little glance couldn’t be _that_ dangerous, right?

Jared abruptly released his already bruised lip and pouted while he immediately wished he had thrown the note away unread. _What the hell?_ He muttered a curse under his breath and was tempted to report that jerk’s improper behavior right away, as a third letter flapped across the room, landing on his desk with a quiet plop.

The next message was already there when Jared glanced up from reading the previous.

Jared felt his stomach do a fucking back flip the moment the words sunk in and he slumped forward, head dropping onto his desk. He didn’t know what the hell had just happened and since his brain had decided to take off he had nothing else to do than to concentrate on the heat pooling in his belly, churning and munching in the depths of his guts, searing his veins. He didn’t want to blush like the awkward virgin he was, he didn’t intend on squirming in his seat in a futile attempt to hide his stirring cock, but yet he sat there doing both while a small rivulet of hot sweat trickled down his spine.

The next note was even dirtier, the words spreading on the crumbled paper like a sinful invitation, luxurious and filthy.

Jared was about to finish the sentence, fingers clasped around his mouth to muffle the deep-drawn moan that was forming in the back of his throat along with the words “What the everloving fuck?”, as a second hand was harshly shoved into his line of sight, grabbing the little note roughly and pulling it away.

“Mr. Padalecki, do you want to share something with the class?” Mrs. Harrison sneered and she scowled down at Jared, her face turned into a grimace. She seemed genuinely upset and her cheeks were blotched with dark red spots. “Do you think that it’s more important to exchange words with Mr. Ackles than to listen to my lecture?” Her voice was unnaturally loud and high-pitched and the way it dropped as she referred to that Ackles guy made very clear of her opinion about him.

“I-I wasn’t… I didn’t want to… I was just…” Jared stammered and his tongue darted out of his mouth, wetting his lips, while his fingers clutched his desk. “It wasn’t my fault, really, I-I just…” __Yeah, very smooth Jared, good job, really.__

“Well, let’s see what’s so important, shall we?” Mrs. Harrison cut in and lowered her watery blue eyes to the note. For a moment nothing happened, giving Jared enough time to swallow back the bile that rose in his throat, then the woman in front of his desk exploded. Well, not literally, but quite nearly. Her arms flailed out wide, her whole face scrunched in fury and her mouth opened and closed, one time, two times before she found the right words.

“This is the most disgusting…” She spun on her heels, facing the author of the filthy note, her chest heaving with the effort to get enough air into her lungs to blow out the rage boiling inside her. “Mr. Ackles, this is the third time within two days that you dare to disturb my class and I must say that I’m not the slightest bit surprised that it is _you_ again, who’s involved in… such a thing.” She gestured impatiently towards the note in her hand. “And I’m not going to tolerate such behavior anymore; your parents will hear of this as well as the principal.”

 _Mr. Ackles_ didn’t seem to give a flying fuck about the teacher’s outburst; he even slumped deeper into his seat, sprawled his legs wide in an attempt to get comfortable and shot the woman a wink. “Aww Caroline, I go wild when you get tough on me like that,” he drawled out and his voice was thick with amusement.

“Mr. Ackles,” the woman shuddered in disgust and stepped a little bit closer, towering over the boy, her fat little finger nearly boring into his chest. “You’re a debauched, twisted young man with no sense of shame and integrity whatsoever. You’re a constant source of irritation for both pupils and teachers in this school and one day, I _promise_ , you’ll trip over the arrogance that spills out of your every pore. And until that day I’ll do my best to give you a hard time achieving anything in your classes or extracurricular activities.”

“Oh baby, you’re giving me a hard time already,” the boy replied, making an unmistakably indecent gesture towards his crotch, and Jared felt his mouth fall agape, not sure whether to laugh or to run away.

“Detention,” Mrs. Harrison whispered and unconcealed rage swung in her voice as she stepped back, eyeing Jared for the first time in minutes. “ _Both_ of you, today, after classes.”

“But I didn’t…” Jared wanted to protest, but the words died on his tongue as Mrs. Harrison’s angry stare pierced him, pinning him down in his seat until he lowered his head again, defeated and confused.  
 _What the fuck just happened?_

It took Jared the rest of the day to regain his composure. He felt embarrassed, like someone had stripped him in front of the whole class, and didn’t dare to glance at anyone, even long after the incident. Guilt and shame churned in his guts and every inch of his skin seemed to be on fire. He felt miserable and he couldn’t even find the strength to be mad at _Mr. Ackles_. Not at all. It was his fault, _his own fucking fault_ , he should’ve reacted and stopped that kid earlier and there was no one else to blame but himself.

After his last period Jared finally couldn’t hide anymore and he begrudgingly stomped towards the library. Mrs. Harrison had left him a note during Science to inform him that the detention room was closed because of some prank the freshmen had arranged and as Jared stepped in front of the library door he scanned the note, spelling DETENTION in big and angry letters, with squinted eyes. This was going to be a disaster.

“Come in,” a harsh voice answered to his tentative knocking and slowly Jared pushed the door open. The first thing he saw was a skinny woman with red hair and a long face lingering behind a giant desk. Her skin was pale and oily and the look behind her frameless glasses was blasé. She made a derisive sound with her lips and shot the boy a bored look as he stepped in, slowly closing the door behind his backpack.

“Sit down, Mr. Pada…Padalet…”

“Padalecki,” Jared suggested helpfully and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Fine, whatever,” the woman slurred and waved her hand in a dismissive way before she returned to pick at her nails again.

Jared turned to head towards the desks in the front to row and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of the grinning and once again winking guy slouching in one of the seats. His feet were propped up on the wooden table, the bare, bruised knees under his ripped jeans clearly visible, and he had his hands interlaced behind his head. His eyes, bottle green and blotched with golden flecks, rested on Jared’s body.

“Yeah, c’mere and sit down, honey,” he slurred and a brazen smile tugged on the corners of his fucking beautiful lips. He waggled his eyebrows and patted the seat next to his, his gaze flickering across Jared’s face in amusement.

“Thanks, but _no thanks_ ,” Jared croaked and his voice felt raw in his throat. He ducked his head and stumbled towards the windows, tumbling into one of the seats far, far away from _Mr. Ackles_ , although he was still very aware of the boy’s presence, of the longing looks he shot him, his nearly threatening gaze roaming all over his body.

A quiet sigh pushed past Jared’s lips as he dropped his backpack onto the desk and slipped behind it, the firm wood a solid wall against the intriguing presence of his counterpart. He tried not to think about the blatant glance _Mr. Ackles_ laid upon him and laid his head on top of his backpack instead, eyes facing the wall, his glasses slightly shifted, his vision blurred. He just wanted to get over with this detention, okay; he didn’t want to waste a second thought about the brash bastard who, by the way, had dragged him into this trouble in the first place. He felt exhausted, wary and somewhat worn out. He had spent the whole day feeling ashamed and embarrassed and staring holes into thin air and he was surprised when he felt his eyes slowly flutter shut, his body finally losing a bit of the tension that had pent up in his muscles, flesh and bones.

Seconds passed by, turned into minutes and the ticking of the clock above the red haired woman’s head became a steady lullaby. Once settled Jared’s body quickly shut down. His muscles loosened and though he still felt the uncovered gaze of _Mr. Ackles_ on his body, stroking slowly up and down his chest, flicking towards his thighs and back again, he felt oddly comfortable in the silence of the library. The teacher ( _was she even one?_ ) seemed pretty disinterested in her fate as a guardian and Jared was not surprised at all when she got to her feet after a good hour.

“Jensen, do you mind if I go for a coffee? I’m awfully tired and this,” she made an exasperated gesture, including the whole library and Jared, “is terribly exhausting.”

Jensen pried his eyes away from Jared’s lean body. “Sure, Sherri darling, go and get yourself some caffeine; we got this. Right, sugarboy?” He turned to face Jared again, smug smile plastered across his face.

Jared nodded, dumbstruck, and watched the red haired women stalk away on her flashy blue high heels, clicking the door shut firmly behind her back.

“Aaaah, alone at last,” _Mr.Ackles_ , Jensen, groaned immediately and stretched his limbs with a demonstrative yawn. The joints in his back popped and Jared cringed at the sound, biting back a curse.

The guy took his time loosening his muscles. He writhed and squirmed in his seat for a few minutes, lolled his head from side to side, twisted his torso to the right and to the left and flailed his arms around. He kicked his feet against the desk, tossed himself across the wooden surface and the whole while soft little moans, whimpering sounds of pleasure, left his mouth, as if there was nothing more enjoyable in this world than stretching himself after an hour of sitting.

Jared deliberately ignored him. At least the conscious parts of him, and while his brain was still a little bit hazy with sleepiness, his limbs heavy with slumber, other parts of his body were very aware of the noises the spilled past Mr. Ackles’ full, pink lips.

“So, what are we going to do now?” Jensen asked after a few seconds of silence and his voice sounded cheerful.

Jared decided that no answer was the best answer and continued to stare at the plain wall. His whole body was rigid again, tension firmly set in his muscles, and his face felt hot and flushed.

“Come on, honey, talk to me. I’m not _that_ bad,” Jensen continued and Jared heard him shuffling his feet around as he straightened up. “I don’t even know your name. Well, aside from Pada… Padala-Padaperfectass, whatever.”

Jared shrugged.

“Not much of a talker, huh?” Jensen rambled and his steps came closer, hard boots padding against the tiled floor. “No problem, babe, I have enough words for the two of us.”

Jared felt an angry thrill flaring through his body and he straightened up, steeling himself against the look on Jensen’s face. But it was for nothing as Jensen’s eyes struck him to the core, his bottle green eyes so focused, lips slick with spit and cheeks peppered with freckles. He was just downright beautiful, untamed, with that aura of danger floating around him, and Jared imagined his lips tasting like cold smoke, scented with the sweet spike of honey.

“What? You like what you see, sugar? Enjoying yourself?” Jensen snickered and leaned forward, supporting himself on Jared’s desk. His big, calloused hands splayed wide on the wooden surface and he was clearly invading Jay’s personal space. “You know, if you’re so enraptured by my appearance that you can’t even find any words, why don’t you come a little closer and show me your appreciation?”

Jared flinched. “Has it ever occurred to you, that I simply don’t _want_ to talk to you?” he murmured and leaned back as far as possible, out of Jensen’s reach.

“Aww, such a sweet voice, darling,” _Mr. Ackles_ purred and his Texas drawl made Jared’s cock stir. “I would love to hear you scream my name with that pretty little slur of yours. Would you like that, Pada-boy?”

Jared managed not to snap and squeezed his eyes shut for a split of second in a desperate attempt to regain his composure. He tried to remember what a calm and good-natured soul he was, how patient and introverted he seemed to other people – but he failed. Something about this Ackles-guy, this fucking dickwad of a baddie, seemed to bring out his worst side and he felt his jaw clench.

“Would you please shut _the fuck_ up and let me out of your filthy fantasies?” he spat before his mind could close the gap to his lips. “And it’s Padalecki, okay? P-A-D-A-L-E-C-K-I.”

The brazen smile on _Mr. Ackles_ ' face deepened and so did the hint of blush on Jared's cheeks. “Padalecki, huh?” Jensen mused and underlined every syllable with a lazy roll of his tongue, as if he not only spoke, but tasted the name.

“Yes, Pa-da-le-cki, shall I write it down for you?” Jared suggested and his tone dripped with sarcasm. His eyes bored into Jensen’s and he felt his fingers ball in the stiff fabric of his backpack, knuckles turning white.

“No need for that, honey, but you can write down your signature on my body if you insist,” Jensen’s voice was stern and his pink tongue darted out, slicking his lips again before he spoke up again. “With your teeth, right across my a-”

Jared sucked in a sharp breath and quickened by a sudden rush of adrenaline he stood, knocking his stool down with a loud clang.

“What the fuck are you talking about? I’m not gay,” he burst out and felt his cheeks flame, hands shaking against the backpack.

Jensen just shrugged, the annoying holier-than-thou smile never leaving his face. “And? You don’t have to be gay to fuck around with other guys, babe.”

“Oh yes you do, dickwad, that’s what _gay_ means, being a guy and being… in love with other guys,” Jared barked and the crease between his hazel eyes deepened.

“Oh, so you’re in love already?” Jensen sang and his voice was suddenly soft, though the teasing tone never left his words.

“No, I’m not and… why the hell am I telling you anyway? You don’t know anything about these things, asshole.” Jared took a deep breath, agitated.

Jensen cocked his head and shot his counterpart a saucy wink. “You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“No I don’t kiss anyone… what the… fuck _off_ , asshole,” Jared answered before he could stop himself and he felt the blush creeping down his neck, spreading a light shade of pink across the soft skin along his collarbones and lower down.

“What a shame,” Jensen purred and leaned in a little more, his face only inches from Jared’s. The bottle green of his eyes was darker now and the mesmerizing black of his pupils slowly consumed the luscious color. “You could kiss me, you know.”

Jared opened his mouth to spit out another cocky reply, but the only thing that left his throat was a high-pitched whine, a pained, whimpering sound that made Jensen squirm. He lifted a hand to Jared’s face, plucked the glasses from his nose and set them aside.

“I-I don’t… want to…” Jared huffed and even he could hear the lack of conviction in his hoarse voice.

“Oh you know you want to, sugar, you just can’t find your balls,” Jensen drawled and his breath ghosted hot across Jared’s cheeks, set his skin on fire.

“You don’t know me, Ackles.”

“Oh yes I do. Now shut up and get on with it.”

“Make me!”

And Jensen did.

He kissed him hard and relentlessly and Jared gasped under the sheer impact of lips against lips. His arms flailed out uselessly, grabbed Jensen’s leather jacket, the hoodie underneath, yanked on the rough fabric and finally came to rest on the nape of Jensen’s neck, his thumbs carefully cupping the warm skin, while he tried to steady himself on his feet.

Shocks of arousal thundered through his body and the blood in his veins turned to lava, boiling hot and thick and so incredibly tight beneath his skin. His cock stirred in his pants, pushing against the seam of his jeans, protesting against the stiff denim. And he pressed in, leaned forward against that shockingly soft mouth against his own and let go.

Jensen made a soft noise in the back of his throat as he felt Jared’s tongue against his own, slipping past his lips, past his teeth and plunging tenderly into the slick warmth of his mouth, plundering it. They kissed without thinking, without breathing, just the two of them, connected in a bruising kiss, every doubt slowly burned away in their combined heat.

Their lungs ached for air as they separated, lips wet and swollen, their cheeks flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

“Hot damn, Padalecki, that was fucking….” Jensen huffed and was cut off by another spit-slick and hungry kiss. Jared’s body seemed to work on its own, his fingers combing the short, dirty blond hair in the back of Jensen’s neck while his mouth attacked Jensen’s, tongue pounding deep.

“Yeah? What did you want to say?” Jared grinned as he backed off again, his hazel eyes covered with a haze of _want_.

“What a teasing little fucker you are,” Jensen replied, surprised, and his hands shoved Jay’s backpack from the table, his eyes never leaving Jared’s face as he climbed on the wooden surface, kneeling in front of his counterpart.

“You have no fucking idea,” Jared sighed and leaned in. His whole body shook in anticipation and the straining cock in his boxer briefs demanded attention. Sweat trickled out of his shaggy brown hair and ran down his temples and neck, pooling in the hollows of his collarbones.

“Show me?” Jensen asked and pushed his hips against Jared’s chest, the hard outline of his rock hard cock carving into the boy’s ribcage. He was beautiful like this, kneeling on the desk, towering over Jared’s body, his fingers clutching to the collar of Jared’s flannel, the bottle green of his eyes nearly completely swallowed by the black of his dilated pupils. His lips were red and plush, the soft stubble on his cheeks golden against his freckled skin.

“Maybe,” Jared mumbled leaned his forehead against Jensen’s collar, sniffing along the stripe of exposed skin above the hem of the sweater, relishing the musky scent, spiked with the faint smell of shaving foam and honey.

“What about right now?” Jensen muttered and dropped his chin on top of Jared’s head, his fingers playing with the tantalizing skin across the boy’s neck, tracing the outlines of his veins.

Jared hummed in approval under the soft, lingering touch and allowed himself to explore Jensen’s body further, his arms trailing down the slender flanks to circle around the slender waist, groping at the stiff leather of Jensen’s jacket and the warm denim of his jeans.

“Yeah right, and is Sherri going to watch when she comes back, or what?” Jared mumbled against Jensen’s sweater as he clung to him, his mind suddenly spinning, the painful tension rushing back into his body.

“She’s away getting some coffee; believe me, she’s not going to come back in the next twenty minutes. You think that’s enough time?”

Jared just snickered and pushed himself back, slowly and begrudgingly cutting their full body contact off. He craned his neck to shoot Jensen a look.

“Not your first time in detention, huh?”

“Are we talking about this week or…?” Jensen snickered and dropped his hands to his thighs as he watched his counterpart, his gaze hot and hungry and all-engulfing. He winked.

“You’re really enjoying this whole _bad boy thing_ , aren’t you?” Jared flinched and tried to will his granite hard erection away.

Jensen’s puffy lips stretched into a kilowatt smile and he climbed down from the desk, fingers entangling with Jared’s.

“C’mon and I’ll show you how much,” he drawled and tugged on Jared’s hand, leading him between the book shelves where their bodies melted into one, fingers, tongues and hearts intertwining in the fuzzy half-light _._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my beautiful and beloved [Rin](http://twobrothersandacar.tumblr.com/) as a Christmas present.  
> Beta'd by my wonderful [Jess](http://madefrommemoriesff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
